


His First Christmas

by Iorin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Anxiety attack??, Christmas Fluff, Reveal Fic, a mix of both maybe 😣, happy times???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorin/pseuds/Iorin
Summary: Natsume Takashi has his first Christmas at the Fujiwaras!A little ruckus is created by a few Youkai but it isn't anything that Natsume can't deal with ~ or what?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this up a bit earlier than now but at least one chapter is finished (*´˘`*)♡ there will be at least one more chapter, hopefully soon... And then!! its time for other works I have stored in my tiny brain!  
> Please bear in mind that this is my very first story based..... story!  
> Comments and any criticism is welcome ~~ 
> 
> But I hope you all had enjoyable holidays and I hope you will enjoy this little story too ♡

Many little lights lit up outside the house that Natsume Takashi resides in, so many that anyone would give up counting after a mere minute. 

The green, red, blue and occasional white tainted his vision any time he would take a peek at the Christmas lights that loosely hold onto the edge of the roof outside his window looking like they'd be blown off with the faintest of gusts. Yet it wasn't the only place you could see them; around the fence and up on the trees and bushes that trailed down the road of his neighbourhood were lit up just as brightly. 

Causing the darkest of nights to light up brilliantly.

In between the fluffy snowflakes that made their way towards the ground slowly but surely, hid tiny white ayakashi, blending in with the soft cold, yet Takashi took notice. 'How cute they were', he'd think to himself as he carefully leans on the palm of his hand that rests on the window sill and gazes out his bedroom window with a fat lucky cat curling up lazily on his lap. 

There would be an occasional bump outside on his window, but they'd run into hiding as fast as they could after meeting eye to eye with the boy behind the frost tainted glass.  
____~____

-"Takashi-kun! Could you come help me for a bit?" The cat perked up at the voice calling from downstairs, leaving Takashi's lap as gracefully as he could. 

Takashi replies with a firm and a quite loud yet polite yes before standing up as well, mentally saying his goodbyes to the little whites and heads down to his foster mom.  
____~____

Takashi was greeted by a smell he'd not gotten very familiar with yet, at least not in a positive way, the smell of freshly baked cookies and gingerbread. 

He'd definitely not mind getting more familiarised with it as the years would pass by, one kind Christmas after another at the Fujiwara residence. At his residence.

The living room and kitchen were decorated with lights and cute ornaments, even the stair rail and the genkan had hints of the joy that Christmas brings every once in a while. Hints... That was really the keyword, it wasn't a lot but the smallest of ornaments made the biggest of changes. 

A little Christmas tree was situated in the living room, worthy of its mention, lightly decorated as well, with not so many gifts beneath, just enough for three people and a cat to enjoy.  
____~____

-"You would not mind helping us getting some of these cookies to the neighbours would you?" Touko said with a laugh in her tone. 

-"Of course not" he replied and felt as if he'd soar, there is something so kind about all of this, the smell, the decorations, the snow, and of course, Touko's gentle presence was really the main cause of it.

He grabbed one of the baskets that Touko had handed to him, it was filled with still warm cookies and Touko held on to the other while Shigerus hands were left empty, but one was quickly filled with one of Touko's. 

The door slid wide open with help from Takashi and the snowflakes were quick to pile up on each of their heads and Takashi could not help but give out a subtle chuckle as one of the hundred small ayakashi from before landed on Shigerus, ending up in a complete hurry with no idea where to go from there, running from side to side, front to back, finally resting dead center. 

The boy reaches out and acts if to brush the snow off, he managed to be somewhat convincing when picking up the little live snowflake, or so he thought. He settled it on his shoulder until it seemed safe for them both. 

Shigeru chuckles a bit and reaches to pat his boy on the head "thank you". 

He lets his hand fall down after brushing most of the white off of Takashi and Takashi brushes the rest off while fixing up his ruffled up hair back into an almost neat middle part and you could hear Touko laugh with herself if you'd listen real carefully.

Speaking, or rather thinking of which, a branch poked out of a brush nearby as they walked and he thought it would be a nice place for it to set down. He reaches for the little one and settles it down on the branch, careful not to look suspicious or out of order and gives it a tiny wave accompanied with the most gentle smile he owns.

It looked as if it waved back. 

____~____

Takashi, startled by a sudden rustle in between the trees to the side of the road, although nothing seemed to be there when he looked. But Takashi is so sure something remains there, sitting still, watching. A youkai? Or just a wild animal or a neighbouring pet, or even Sensei?

There's no real way of being sure if they won't show themselves. Even amongst the Christmas lights. 

A frightful frown makes its way to the surface and his heart leaps a mile, clasping his free hand by his chest tightly, how he hoped it was nothing dangerous while his family was around. He sighs as no other rustle can be heard after a mere moment that seemed to last forever, irked about that there really is no pause to his all too natural encounters. 

-"... Takashi?" 

Takashi turns towards his foster parents, he hadn't noticed that he had ceased his walk and had hung back a few steps in his worry. 

-"N- No it's nothing!" the frown makes way for one of his forced smiles and only with a one last glance towards the forest, he turns back to his foster parents and jogs the few steps he lagged, careful not to drop anything from within the wooden basket. 

It wasn't until that he entered the neighbours warm home and the door slid closed behind them that the overwhelming feeling of being watched and observed came to an end. 

'What was that all about…' Takashi questioned himself, unable to brush it off until a warm hand was settled on his cheek and he was swiftly snapped back to reality. 

"Natsume Takashi, right?" the woman asked the boy, very tall and thin, her long, black hair reached all the way to her lower back, she seemed to be about the same age as Touko and Shigeru, to Takashi at least, his eyes weren't really useful when it came to guessing age. He does nothing but nod, half surprised. "I've heard so much about you from Touko and Shigeru, it's great to finally meet you" she leans forward, but not all too far, to match Takashi's height. "You can call me Hanako" and her hand moves up to ruffle his hair almost into a mess. 

As expected, the kind attract the kind. The smile Hanako gives Takashi was almost just as gentle as Touko's motherly smile but nothing will ever come close to be as heartwarming than hers. He nods a second time, flustered, not sure what words to use.  
____~____

Takashi's attention drifts around like an excited child minutes before its time to open the Christmas presents that were sat under a pine tree as he is led into the living room, it wasn't too cramped but not too empty or spacious either, it felt just right. The side tables were decorated neatly with small statues and a light brown flower pot sat on one of the counters. Plants were growing steadily here and there as well, small as they were big. A little television sat in the corner on top of a brown table, but there wasn't too much space made for seating, looks like the kotatsu took its place for the winter. 

There wasn't a lot of what you could call a Christmas decoration, but it felt nice being there. 

Instinctively Takashi looks around to see if there were any hints of a youkai but it looks like its only the two of them, Hanako and her husband, Kakeru, living here, it's not very common but it does happen that a youkai moves in on its own. But not here.  
____~____

They were sat down by the heated up kotatsu while Hanako settled the cookies into a beautiful glass bowl, decorated with red and gold and carefully places the bowl on top of the kotatsu, giving the family of three her deepest of thanks. 

The couple seemed quite well acquaintanced with the Fujiwara's, observed by Takashi at least. It wouldn't really be surprising if they were close friends, Hitoyoshi isn't the biggest town around, after all. 

Although, he was sure there wasn't too much to catch up on, the chatter and laughter seems to be able to go on for hours, there would even be an occasional question pointed at him, about his then, now and the yet to come. 

Takashi would answer the best he could stumbling over his own words, brushing a few questions off with a lame excuse or an awkward huff of a laugh, trying his best at not outing himself as the weird, unwanted kid. For the Fujiwara's sake and even his own, leaving all ghost stories behind for tonight.  
____~____

He takes a glance to admire his foster parents, nibbling on one of the ginger cookies, they were so deep in conversation that it looked like he'd been offered the task to keep the cookies for himself. A nostalgic smile creeps up on him;

Just this small setting, surrounded by people he calls family, chatting idly about practically everything there is to chat about and laugh at the most normal things. Takashi wasn't necessarily taking part in it but it was enough to fill Takashi with indescribable joy and warmth. No one was really begging him for his attention but they weren't picking at him or making a distasteful look his direction either. 

And it really was something like this, something like this is what he had longed for. It was a longing you'd really not know of until it's there. He just sat there, enjoying, thankful for being able to hold back the one or two tears that begged to run down his cheek.  
____~____

About an hour and a half had passed by the time it was time to leave, the clock was ticking in midnight and the couple waved gently as the family of three left their home. 

-"Oh I know!" Touko exclaimed excitedly clapping her gloved hands together, "since there are so few cookies left at home, wouldn't it be nice if we'd bake together tomorrow?" she asked with hope in her eyes and the boys seemed just as excited.  
____~____

The short walk home remained silent as the air fills with subtle sounds of snowflakes landing softly on the already snow covered ground and the crackling of their footsteps echo through the empty road. 

Takashi recalled the feeling of being watched as they make their way past the bush from before, but nothing. There was no one now, only the occasional fluff of an ayakashi running around the ground, attempting to catch one of their own as they gently sway towards the ground or tripping on the footprints the family left behind.  
____~____

Takashi carefully slid the front door open once more, dusted off all snow before stepping in and setting the empty basket down while untying his boots that used to belong to Shigeru a while back. 

He finally walks into the kitchen with both baskets and sets them on the counter for Touko but is caught off guard when he hears someone, or maybe a few someone, snickering in the living room. 

He could have sworn Touko and Shigeru were still in the genkan. 

-"... hurry" 

-"... he's … see us" 

-"you think… okay ...?" 

He could hear the whispers of few creatures, but being unable to hear them clearly made the curiosity get the best of him, he sneaks carefully towards the room to investigate the intruders. Ready to retreat at any moment if needed to. 

But taken by an unexpected surprise, three small rabbit youkai, dressed in red, blue and green yukata respectively, dash from the living room, round Takashi, almost pulling him down, and disappear out the still open door. 

Takashi stood in awe, nothing else he could really do. 

What were they even doing…?

Takashi takes a peek into the living room and half gawks at the sight. A large youkai remained there, its head almost the size of its body, it was colored brown and wearing an even darker brown yukata decorated with a black obi, paralyzed by the fact that Takashi took notice of him sooner than anticipated.

Touko finally makes an appearance and halts by her son's side. 

He shudders, what were he to do if the youkai ends up being dangerous, should he run? Call Sensei? Fight? Where was Sensei even? 

In any case, acting weird and out of manner would be so trivial compared to his family's safety by now. 

-"Takashi?" she asks, taking notice of the mental absence in his almost dim, far-away, looking eyes and she turns towards the empty room.

-"Oh… Oh my!?" she gasped, more in surprise than fear.

Takashi came back, almost frantically twitching his sight between Touko and the youkai 'did she see? Is she able to see him??' Takashi runs cold, fearing what was to happen but Touko starts walking towards the youkai; 

And further. 

_'Oh.'_

'She couldn't see him.'

'Then why...?'

The youkai steps aside with a quite long lasting bow aimed towards the dumbfounded Takashi after Touko had passed through him, revealing the Christmas tree and Touko, who was now crouching down. She's holding something small, clumpy yet petite. 

-"Who might have brought these…?" She asks herself, a hint of worry creeps up at the thought that someone might have broken into her precious' family home. Yet… It wasn't to take, but to give, her worry seemed quite short lasting, but despite that, she couldn't make any sense of this at all, she never could, the things that made no sense were more prone to happening than those who did make sense, and she somehow puzzled them together and everything pointed towards Takashi. She kept her gaze on the object she holds ever so carefully, not all too sure if she should open the small gifts that seemingly just appeared while they were out, even just one pricked at her curiosity, almost as if it was begging to be opened. 

Takashi closed in, nimbly evading the youkai that stood to the side, still with its head bowed down towards him, he bows down, setting his legs below him carefully as he sets down next to Touko, observing the extra gifts that had appeared under the tree, and for sure he knew right away who brought them, he had this ethereal feeling that Touko knew as well as they locked eyes with a look that Takashi hadn't received from anyone else besides from Kaname, at least a tad more often than Tooru.

The gifts, they weren't big, but rather small, carefully fitted into a single palm, wrapped with leaves that you would only encounter deep into the forest, quite common where no one goes actually, the deep green of the blade were accompanied with white glowing veins, Takashi regretfully wasn't truly sure if Touko saw the feint glow though, the leaves were held in place with a few stalks that still bloomed beautiful white flowers with yellow ovule, even in December, leaving no real need for a proper decoration. 

'What should I do…' Takashi worries quite a bit, Touko had seen something relating to the _things_ no one should see.

The curiosity had won, Touko lets in to the urge to uncover the contents of the small bundle. She carefully slips the flower stalks off, setting it on the floor besides her and unfolds the leaf. Tiny rocks. There seemed to be nothing special about them, only confusing her further yet feeling a bit charmed as if there was something more to them. 

-"Takashi…" she half whispers and gestures him to take a look, she discreetly props the leaf in Takashi's cupped palms, more attention on his reaction more than the gift at this point.

_'Ah…'_

Takashi smiles ever so gently in a soft, blue glow. They are stones from the Stone Washer.  
____~____

There were a few more presents sitting under the tree, undisturbed, waiting to be opened when the right time comes. 

-"Come come" Touko asks of Shigeru, who now stands in the doorway of the living room, she asks this kind of cheerfully, at least more cheerfully than Takashi would have thought. 

-"Take a look, isn't it strange?" she says and the laugh in her tone, _oh the laugh in her tone_ , it was as if she meant to say cute instead. "I wonder who brought them" she says while Takashi sets the stones down carefully back under the tree, she smiled ever so softly towards Shigeru and then shifted her gaze towards Takashi a moment later, her vivid smile made it as if she was able to see the beautiful blue hue shining from the stones. But really, she would be beaming way more if that was the case, that thought left Takashi feeling quite regretful that he's the only one who sees the flower patterned shine.

-"Maybe a white little crow" she wonders with her little fairy tale ideas, thinking back on her crow friend. 

-"Maybe so" Shigeru's warm agreement only pushed her cheerfulness and curiosity even further as he sets his hand on her shoulder.  
____~____

-"I beg for your pardon, Natsume-dono" the youkai speaks up, catching Takashi's attention as he turns his gaze towards the youkai. "It was none of the intention to frighten any of you, we only wish to give back what you have given us" 

The youkai finally looks up, the tiny oval like holes for eyes, almost frightening to a point, meet eye to eye with Takashi. 

Touko looks up at her boy, noting Takashi's expressions while he looks at... Apparently nothing, but she felt she knew that that wasn't the case at all. And it wasn't the first time she felt it when she thinks back. They really weren't alone.

-"The kindness, Natsume-dono"

-"I bid you farewell, Natsume-dono, I hope we cross one another in near future" The youkai leans forwards, bowing deeply once more, hiding the all so subtle smile on the wide deep scratch of a mouth that it caught from Takashi before taking its leave, quite literally walking through the walls and out into the cold.

-"Takashi...?" Touko mouths out, careful as to not disturb his weary presence.  
____~____

Everything was silent and dark, these kind of situations would more often than not bring up bad memories and fears he didn't know he had. 

Takashi laid still in the middle of the night, warming under his futon in a bedroom he could call his own. Such a silly thing to feel happy about, but he couldn't help himself. 

-"Sensei?" 

An ear perked up under his futon. 

-"What do you think… about the presents?" 

silence. 

-"Both Touko-san and Shigeru-san saw them…" 

-"It will be fine" a grumpy yet unwavering voice replies "I'll be there".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened irl so I'm sorry for the wait!!   
> there was a minor change to the first chapter so if you're interested, feel free to skim over it ^^
> 
> also I feel like I'm lacking in vocabulary, since English isn't my first language (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)..... sorry
> 
> but I hope that you will enjoy the second chapter!! ⁽⁽◝( ˙ ꒳ ˙ )◜⁾⁾ I assume that there's only one chapter left if nothing changes as I write!

A loud thump on his window is what wakes up Takashi early in the morning, he was sleeping so soundly that it had almost made him grumpy in his tired, newly-awoken state. 

Another thump. 

Takashi furrows his brows and rubs his eyes intently. He eventually, but reluctantly, crawls slowly out of his warm futon and makes his way towards the window. He grabs hold of the frame and slowly slides it open without any further thought. Before Takashi could even take a proper look at the culprit, a stray snowball hits him right in the face. 

-"Nishimura!!!" 

-"I'm so sorry!! I'm sor-- Mmfh!" 

Someone who was meant to be Nishimura Satoru wasn't allowed to finish his panicked apology as someone had pushed, or rather, tackled him face down into the snow and all that could be heard was muffled mumbling. A very familiar, soft laugh was added to the racket outside as well.   
____~____

The front door finally slides open and Takashi makes an appearance in the doorway. 

-"Nishimura, don't throw the ball again" 

-"I won't I won't!!!" he protests loudly while crouched down, making a few more snowballs "for ammo" as he worded it, a tad too suspiciously for Atsushi's taste. Takashi can't help but scoff a little bit at the child-like bickering between his friends. 

-"Are you alright?" Kaname shows up at Takashi's side like a ghost the moment he steps out. 

-"Yeah, thank you" he replies, smiling from ear to ear and it quite easily rubs on to Kaname and they awkwardly let out a soft laugh simultaneously. 

-"Takashi! Your scarf your scarf!" Touko makes a sudden appearance in the genkan behind them, wiping her damp hands with her apron. She reaches for his scarf, a soft, beige fabric, which now lays carefully in her hands instead of hanging on the wooden hanger that stands tall and proud in the genkan. Takashi steps inside and she proceeds to wrap it neatly around his neck. "My… You haven't even put on your gloves" she adds, looking down, cupping one hand on her cheek while holding onto one of Takashi's hands with the other and he does nothing but let out an awkward little smile. He knows that any protest, of any kind, is futile against her motherly instinct. Not that he would try to protest either way. He kind of likes this kind of attention, attention that counters his intrusive thoughts about taking as little space as humanly possible. Attention that screams out _‘I care about you’._

-"Here, give me your hands" she orders Takashi after fetching his mittens into the closet. He does so and she carefully slips them on. She takes a step back and examines him from top to bottom before letting out a kind, approving smile. 

-"My my, how handsome" she laughs lovingly. 

-"Touko-san…" Takashi replies embarrassed as you could clearly hear snickering of one little rascal outside and he digs his scarlet colored face as deep as he can into his scarf.

-"Right you are" Shigeru adds, walking in on the doting mother with her son and putting his arm around Touko's shoulder "go and have fun, Takashi" he adds with a smile, pulling Touko closer to his side. 

-"I will" he replies before sliding the door closed behind him and steps out into the winter white.  
____~____

The world really looked beautiful, the snow fall had ceased from last night and the little snowflakes, with their little noodle like feet and arms could be seen running around every now and then, or rather, quite often, actually. Takashi takes a deep breath, the clean cold stings but it feels… Good, the clean air felt good. 

There was not even as much as one cloud in the bright blue sky and the burning sun helped the soft snow sparkle as it spread throughout the entire town and up the mountains that wrapped their roots around it. 

-"Here comes Mister Handsome!" Satoru laughs out with his all too well known teasing tone. 

-"Nishimura…" Atsushi scolds him silently and Takashi's face goes red again, remembering what Touko had said to him so straight forward and honestly. 

-"Don't listen to him, Natsume" Atsushi says picking up a handful of snow, patting down a snowball "he's just-" a deep breath, he steps back taking his aim and throws using his entire body "-an idiot".

Satoru shrieks out loud as the snowball strikes him right in the face, he loses his footing and clumsily slumps down deep into the snow.

-"Ki. ta. mo. to." there was a, maybe friendly, menace to his tone now, he wipes the snow off of his face and grabs a handful of snow as well, crafting it into a lethal weapon. "This means war" he adds and throws his snowball at full force, striking Atsushi in the shoulder and runs full speed towards his ammo pile he had created earlier. 

-"Kitamoto's done for" Kaname laughs out. 

-"You could say that again" Takashi replies with a laugh of his own.   
____~____

Takashi crouches down while Atsushi and Satoru have a snowball fight- or war, if you want to go by what Satoru calls it -in the background. He starts to make his own snowball, carefully patting on more and more snow. 

-"A snowman?" Kaname asks, sitting down as well. 

-"Mhm" Takashi replies with a subtle nod “well, somewhat of a snowman” he adds awkwardly. 

Kaname picks up a handful of snow himself and they sit there in mutual silence only for it to be filled with an occasional war cry from the others. 

After a while, Kaname lets go of his curiosity after noting that his friends' attention drifts more often than not around his front yard. 

-"Are there any?" 

-"Hm?" Takashi's face snaps towards his friend, giving him his attention. 

-"Youkai I mean, are there any around now?" 

-"Yeah…" Takashi admits "a lot, actually" 

-"Really!?" 

-"Yeah, but…" Takashi breaks a small part of his snowball "they're only around this big" he shows the snow to Kaname, it was small enough to barely fit on your finger tip. "They actually look like this too, just as if snowflakes had gained life of their own" Takashi says smiling "They're really kind of cute" 

Kaname lets out a vocal breath. "That's amazing".

-"Yukidama" 

-"Hm?" 

-"Sensei said they're called Yukidama" 

-"Oohh, what's a Yukidama?" Satoru interrupts suddenly with no warning whatsoever, leaning over the two boys while covered in snow and grinning. 

Takashi melts into a mild panic and is quick to seal his lips, as much as he wanted to share his stories, and even life, with all of his friends, but _now_ didn’t feel right. Even if it wasn’t all blood and tears every time, he just couldn’t risk the chance of anyone of his friends getting hurt merely because he could see. Not again, never again. 

-"It's just some silly talk between us, just nothing, really" Kaname says, noting the terror Takashi tries but fails to hide, really hoping, wishing, his reply would ease his nerves even if just a little bit. 

-"Unfaaaiir! All the interesting talk is between you two" he bickers, really failing to read the air around him ".. even Taki seems to know too" he adds in a much lower voice and pouts. 

-"Maybe later" Kaname replies tilting his head to the side with an apologetic smile, clapping his hands together. 

-"Really… I can't take my eyes off of you and you get distracted!" Atsushi says, finally making his way over to them with an invisible cape flowing softly in the nonexistent wind, as seen by Takashi. 

Atsushi sighs out a quick white breath, ending it with a sly grin as he brings out a snowball he'd been hiding behind his back 

-"payback!" he yells out and smacks it right in Satoru's face, taken by surprise he grabs onto Atsushis sleeve and pulls him down with him and they fall flat down, almost buried in the soft below them. 

Satoru struggles to get up, Atsushi seems to be very keen on keeping still, sitting on top of him, carefully controlling his weight around as to not hurt his friend. 

-"No fair! Get off!" Satoru laughs out with a heavy quick breaths every now and then "you're heavy!" 

-"So? What were you talking about that attracted this gremlin?" Atsushi asks the two onlookers. 

-"N… Nothing" Takashi says, hesitantly. 

-"That's right" Kaname adds, hoping to be convincing enough for them to give it up. 

Satoru had to give up on sitting up after a short but futile struggle. 

-"Ah, that's right, the girls were planning on making a big snowman in the field close by" a quick pause and his gaze falls towards Takashi’s meekly attempt of building a tiny snowman "even though you're already at it, wanna go?" Satoru asks from beneath his friend. 

-"Taki and Sasada?" Kaname asks

-"That's right" 

-"What do you say, Natsume?" Kaname turns towards his friend and he nods carefully and finally lets out a smile.

-"Awesome!" Satoru yells out victoriously, ending it in a heavy huff “now, seriously, get... off”.   
____~____

Satoru leads them out the gate and onto the empty street that only had two pairs of footsteps printed in the snow, easy to assume it was Atsushis and Satorus prints. 

-"Ah, Natsume, is it okay to not tell Touko-san that you're going?" Kaname asks abruptly . 

-"Oh, you're right! Sorry, I'll be right back!" 

His friends wait for his return in front of the yard, making a mess of the neatly laid out snow.   
____~____

Takashi carefully slides the front door open. 

-"...Touko-san?" 

-”...will come to us when he has gathered his thoughts properly”

-”I know, I can’t help but worry, what if it's hurting him”

-”He’s been through a lot, that's for sure, he hasn’t even been with us for a whole year, give him some time and everything will fall into place, healing takes its time and trust eventually follows”

-”You’re right, it’s just, last night I- those presents, Takashi saw something more than we did, and not for the first time”.

There was a short pause in their soft spoken conversation

-”That’s true...”

Takashi halts in the doorway, paralyzed, really. His legs refused to move, even refused to give in. He stares down at his feet almost as if he means to bore holes through them, his thoughts on repeat like a broken record;

 _‘They know they know they know they know they know’_

clumsily leaning on the doorframe using his arm as a means to support himself. The wood slides open a bit further, creaking from the weight he gives it, almost tipping him over.

-”Takashi-kun?” Touko appears by the kitchen door where Shigeru sat still, rattling with yesterday’s newspaper, Nyanko following her out only to hide behind her legs, almost glaring at Takashi, a glare that tells him something's not right.

-”Ah…” life returns to him and he looks back up, finally taking notice of his foster mom, standing in the hallway.

-”Is everything okay?” she shows him a smile, way more gentle than the ones he's seen so far, it looked weary, it looked... kind of sad, a tad too much.

Nothing was supposed to make her give him this kind of smile. His chest sinks, it feels heavier than ever, getting ready to tear away at the already broken heart. Please don’t look like that, please. It _hurts._

-”Ah… Uhhm… E- Everything is great!” forced words, forced smile “I wanted to let you know that we are going further into town” he adds, straightening himself up a bit, unclenching his hand from his chest that he didn’t even notice he had done in the first place.

-”I see, be careful” her smile had calmed into something a bit more positive and real, maybe she had calmed it for his sake, he can’t really tell but whatever she did, it worked. 

The cat steps forward with a one last look at Touko, unchanging expression. He carefully trots towards Takashi with his short legs and somehow manages to nimbly climb him all the way to the top of his head. 

-”Of course!” he turns his back towards home and steps out once more.   
____~____

Satoru waves at him intently when they notice him, cat in hands and an awkwardly forced smile. 

-"Let's go let's go!" Satoru yells out with a hurrah. He has now somehow become the leader of the group, walking front with Atsushi's sleeve gripped in his left hand


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a little short, just really wanted to update so I cut the chapter in two! ^^  
> I hope you enjoy!

Atsushi and Satoru were already far ahead, it was almost as if they had forgotten Kaname and Takashi were even there.

-”You’re leading them in too easily, Natsume” Nyanko spurts out and Takashi doesn’t do much but nod.

Kaname looks over, looking very puzzled and understandably so, not sure if he should ask what he meant or if he should just let it slide.

The laughters of their friends were just mere echoes at this point and with Takashi almost ceasing his pace to nothing, Atsushi and Satoru disappear out of sight.

Kaname tries to match his pace with Takashis until they came to a complete halt. His gaze still firm on his friend who only seemed to grow more anxious by the second. The cat tucked away in his arms began to make noise as the grip tightens and fingers dig into the ceramic fur. 

Nyanko lets it be, with the heart pounding into his back he lets it be. 

He has made it clear over time that when it comes to Takashi, there's nothing else he holds as dear. 

A single tear manages to force its way down Takashi’s cheek. He quickly turns his head away fighting back even more. 

-”Natsu--”

-”I’m sorry, I have to go back” he interrupted, more harsher than he meant.

-”Natsume?” Kaname repeats after a failed first attempt “what’s wrong?” 

-”I have to go back” 

Takashi turns back home without any further words. His pace was much quicker now, anxiously so, his head drooping down into his scarf.

Kaname nervously looks back down the road where Atsushi and Satoru were previously and back towards the back of his friend a few times before stomping his way towards Takashi with a slight frown that screams out all of his worry.

-”Natsume!” he tugs onto Takashi’s coat, forgetting to be careful in his hurry. 

Takashi, with startled tears racing down the rose red cheeks, turns back to face his friend. Such a pained expression wasn’t what Kaname had expected to be greeted with. Not at all. He wasn’t even sure what he expected to see in the first place.

Time seemed to slow down, even stop for a moment. Kaname held onto Takashi’s sleeve, not sure what to do next while he was being glared at by an offbeat boy and his unusual cat. Both stood frozen as white breaths fogged up the view between them. 

-”Oh. Oh, I- I’m sorry” Kaname started, he let his hand fall down and looks down awkwardly turning stiff in all limbs. 

Takashi stood frozen in place, finally shaking his head carefully.

-”No... No, I’m sorry…” he says, almost whispering “I’m just-” His voice breaks sooner than he had wished, followed by a weird breathy sound and his figure slumps down, letting go of Nyanko in the process, who sits down and does little other than watch. 

Takashis hands instinctively clasp over his mouth as if to help hold down his stomach. He really hated the feeling of the Fujiwara’s coming to know his secret and growing to hate him, he really _really_ hated it. 

It always ended up in hatred and disgust, why not now? Everyone met him with kindness at first, leaving him with hatred, some sooner and some later. That’s just how it is. That’s how it’s always been. 

Why would it be any different now?

-”Natsume!?” Kaname crouches down, hovering his arms around his friend, not sure if it’s okay to touch.

He took the chance, lets his arms embrace him and takes him in tightly and gently lays Takashis frown down on his shoulder.

-”I’m s- I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” Takashi whimpers out meekly into Kanames nape. Kaname shakes his head and takes hold of him even tighter, his jacket turning warmer with the abrupt and quick paced breaths. 

-”Touko and Shigeru seem to know” Nyanko spits, it almost felt rude, no sympathy could be heard, as if he was only stating facts.

Kaname looks up at the cat who was sitting close by, seemingly not really interested in anything sentimental, with his gaze fixated on a few flakes who flutter down in the soon to be dusk.

-”Know..? What do you mean?” he asks in a whisper.

-”Exactly what you think it means.” he says, huffing at the single one that came to close, melting into nothing.  
Kaname looks back down at Takashi, still the same mess he was just a few seconds ago, no reason he wouldn’t not be.

-”They’re going to hate me” 

-”Natsume?” he asks ever so softly turning his attention back down. 

-”They’re going to hate me” he repeats in a panic, gripping the damp jacket so tightly, feeling if he'd let go, he'd just fall apart. 

Kaname’s chest pains, it stings. It impales. Somehow, the pain converts to anger in an instant. He grabs hold onto Takashis face with both hands, cupping his cheeks and lifts it up to meet his eyes. 

-”No. They are not!” He almost shouts. The empty street echoes with his voice and wide, redshot eyes meet his frowning ones, mouth open just a tad.

-”They’re Touko-san and Shigeru-san, don’t brush them off like that, there is absolutely no way they would ever hate you, never” Kaname brushes his thumb across Takashis eye, wiping a tear that escapes just around the corner. “There’s no way…” his face softens up by a mile, “They are your family”.

Kaname rests his hand on Takashis, who still held onto his jacket, letting up the tension bit by bit, managing to nod once real slowly.

-”If you’re going, do you want me to come with you?” Kaname asks after a short moment of silence. 

Takashi looks down slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Their hands fall down, fingers still neatly intertwined. He nods once more 

-”...Please” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here, I hope you will enjoy it! <33

The door slowly slides open, but just enough for one person to enter at a time.

-”Sorry to intrude” Kaname whispers softly with Takashi in tow right behind him, hanging loosely onto the back of his jacket until he took it off silently and offered Takashi a hand with his own. 

The light sound of tap water echoes from the kitchen, accompanied with the clinking of bowls and chopsticks being put neatly in their respective places after being soaked carefully. The rustle of a newspaper joins in every now and then while a soft hum dances through the air. 

‘Is this really okay?’ Takashi doesn’t mutter a word, merely follows Kaname as if he's some sort of shield, might as well be.

-"You know -" Kaname starts without looking back "if you end up having nowhere else to turn, I will be right here, holding your hand" a short pause on his end, not sure if Takashi was even listening if not for the grip on his sleeve tightening ever so slightly. 

-"So… you see…" he stammers, embarrassed despite the small cry of victory in his mind. "you'll never be alone as long as I am here" he adds and a hint of cringe plagues his mind for a second until he hears a soft agreeing sound from somewhere behind him. 

A tug at the hem of Takashi’s trousers interrupted them, rudely so, his eyes look down and two Yukidamas stand there awkwardly, with their slim arms holding onto his trousers tightly. 

A third one comes wobbling not long after. 

They don't seem to want to let go of Takashi, looking up at him with sparkling, round eyes, making Takashi scrunch up his face in awe. He lets go of Kanames sleeve - which he had subconsciously made his own the first chance he got - and kneels down, reaching out with his finger to pat them. 

The softness of their snow-like fur isn't something to joke about, the soft cotton tickles the tip of Takashi fingers and finally, his shoulders slump into something more of a relaxed position and a hint of a smile edges on at the corners of his mouth. 

While Takashi seems to be caught in a light trance, a gross sound escapes Nyankos mouth as he turns back to see what held his boys back.

-”Shoo shoo!” he hisses and swats at them with a grimace. 

-”Sensei!?” Takashi manages to yell out fairly quietly “what are you-”

The Yukidamas run out in a hurry before another attack closes in.

-”Why’d-” 

-”They’re a bother once they’re inside you no-brainer!” Nyanko hisses again and shows Takashi his claws in his short lived anger. 

The sound from the sink comes to a sudden halt and Nyanko is quick to put both paws on his sharp mouth.

Takashi looked like he had wanted to respond to his cat but his small figure had tensed up on the ground where he sat, his gaze focused on the colorful red and green hallway that led to the kitchen, that, yet, seemed to be so full of unforgiving somberness. 

-"Takashi-kun?" despite the tenderness of her tone, there wasn't a bone in his body that did not sit still even if just for a second. 

-"Is there anyone with y- oh!" a familiar face appears in the hallway and the tone seemed to flutter when she noticed both of them crouched down over the cat who still had its paws glued to its face. 

Takashi quickly darts to his feet and Kaname follows leisurely. 

-"Ah, um -" Takashi stumbles on without much progress. His fingers fiddle with each other, twist and turn, anxiously so. 

-"I didn't think you'd be back so quickly, I'm in the middle of making dinner but it will be a while until it's done." She says ever so kindly and adds "won't you join us?" that question was pointed towards Kaname, who does nothing but look back at his friend, as if to look for his approval. 

-"Tou- Touko-san!" he manages out, a tad louder than intended and her wait for Kaname's answer was over, her full attention was captured by her son. 

-"Actually… Shigeru-san too…" he adds in a much lower voice. 

-"I…. want to talk…"  
____~____

His gaze was glued to the ground and his fingers were back to curling and twisting around one another. The hand resting on his back, showing support from the sidelines belonged to Kaname. 

Touko has turned off the heat on the stove and all silverwares were already tucked neatly into their designated drawers and counters. The newspaper Shigeru was flipping through earlier sits folded up neatly on the table corner. 

Takashi never doubted this fact, even for a second, it really was difficult to start. 

An uncomfortable silence that seemed to last for hours plagued Takashis mind and made it more difficult to let his secrets spill with every second that passed. 

_'Ah…'_

His lungs felt heavy, heavier than ever, he really tried to hide it but Touko was quicker than ever to catch on. 

He’s definitely going to worry them more than he has ever done before. His deepest, darkest fears were just a thread away from becoming reality.

A soft hand reached for his shivering one and gently led him down to a safer falling distance on the ground, right where she knelt in front of him, letting her hand rest on his for a little while longer.

-"It's okay, whenever you are ready" she starts, almost in a whisper “no matter what it is, we will always be by your side”

The hand on his back returned once more after the sudden pull away on Takashi’s end.

That little spark of reassurance was really needed and Takashi managed to lift his head up, and there she was, Touko and her motherly smile.

It’s never really been difficult to earn a smile from her, it might even be the easiest task in the world. But it felt special. Like as if she owned thousands of smiles, but this one, the kindest one, belonged to him. 

-”She’s right” a more deeper, yet harboring just the same amount of goodness, voice cuts in. Shigeru fixes his posture to face his boy more properly than he did before. 

-“A family doesn’t come with conditions”

Takashi is more than ready to burst into tears but holds back and does not much else but nod, his gaze ends up on his hands that are securely protected by Toukos when he finally lost the courage to keep eye contact. He bites back his lips and braces for impact.

-”Actually…” He starts very slowly and an uninterrupted pause begins again.

-”Ever since I can remember, I’ve seen things no one should be able to see” he said in the lowest voice he could find within himself. The silence returned after that short, heavy statement from an almost invisible figure sitting on the floor. 

-”Youkai” he adds with a broken voice.

His mind echoes

_Liar_

Panic surfaces and his head shot up without any warning whatsoever. 

-”I.. I can prove it!” he stammers out, almost in a shout. His mind races itself to find a solid proof for his words.

 _That’s it!_

His thoughts have gathered in one way or another-

_Taki should have her circle with her right? Then it will be easy, I just have to get her and- and----_

-”I can prove-”

-”Takashi-kun” Touko interrupted this time around, her voice was still the same kind voice from before “we believe you”. 

Everything came to a halt.

_They believe me?_

For a short second he wasn’t sure he had heard right; after all, no one ever has, if they didn’t already have some sort of connection to the world he sees that is.

-”Huh?”

He glances back at Kaname who politely knelt by his side, looking for confirmation. Kaname nods, giving him a little bit of a grin that spelled ‘I’m happy for you’. 

-”We believe you” she repeated, her sound was kind and warm, her smile bright but, something felt off. 

This is exactly what he wanted to avoid the most, they didn’t come to hate him, they didn’t call him a liar or give him looks he used to receive his entire life. But rather, Touko, looked like she wanted to cry.

He felt her hands tighten around his, little by little, until her smile wasn’t there any longer. It had disappeared in only but an instant.

_Everytime he came back home roughed up and purple, was it their doing?_

_Everytime he came back home, his clothes dirtied with mud from head to toe, sometimes even torn, was it their doing too?_

The fact that her suspicions were real remained true, and that she’s unable to protect her son when he might need her the most, hurt, it hurt so much, unable to fight back the tears, one by one, they raced down her cheeks.

She pulls her sons’ hands closer into a hug, she almost grovels at her uselessness. Is there really nothing she can do for him, for her son? 

-”Tou- Touko-san?!” 

Shigeru was already kneeling by her side, pulling her in close, carefully wiping away his wifes’ tears.

-”I’m sorry” she says with a shaking voice and assists her husband with clearing her face.

-”I’m probably not the one who should be crying, I’m sorry”

Takashi shakes his head erratically.

-”It’s okay it’s okay” he says in the same erratic manner.

-”I just wish there was something I could do for you” she adds with a sob.

Takashi didn’t expect to hear this, she has done so much for him already that he wouldn’t dare to ask for more.

He firmly grabs hold of his mother’s damp hands, his expression grows into something more serious this time, he doesn’t want anyone to cry because of him, even more so his own guardians.

-”Touko-san, Shigeru-san” he begins, trying his best to bring out his smile; “the last thing you have to do is worry, they are as fickle as they are many, while it’s true that some are mean, youkai that are kind are just as easy to find, there are some that are even indifferent to everything around them. I’ve met so many and none of them are the same, every single one of them has their own charm.”

Something lingers in his eyes, be it regret or sadness, his foster parents couldn’t say for sure, but they listen to him carefully, even Kaname seems immersed into what he has to say.

-”They’re not all bad” he says and his eyes grow gentle, taking a short glance at the christmas tree that sits in the other room, barely visible ”I even made friends among them and to this day we are still friends, I never go alone, unprotected” his smile brightens up by a mile, his chest felt a lot lighter than it has ever been before “isn’t that right, Sensei?” The attention drifts towards the cat, his busy grooming comes to a sudden halt as he finally got the cue as to what was about to happen. 

With all four paws grounded he gives a sigh that felt all too human to be from a cat.

-”You tried so hard to hide everything but yet you go as far as to out me as well?” The cat spoke up much to their surprise.

-”Ah, it just... kinda happened” Takashi confesses awkwardly. 

-”Don’t just ‘kinda’ do things from now you hear me” and Takashi gives him a half baked grin. “I even held myself back for you but I guess I can at least introduce myself now” the cat added.

He glared at the Fujiwara’s for a short while as to study them before he does anything else.

-”Well I guess you can call me whatever you want, Nyangoro, Nyankichi, whatever” he huffs out “and I suppose you can count on me for when this brat dives head first into danger, I’m his bodyguard after all” He says patting Takashi on the thigh, his stare still fixated on Touko and Shigeru. 

-”A bodyguard huh” Shigeru replies, it almost seemed like he had just accepted a talking cat with no questions asked, in fact, it was just as it seemed “that’s a relief” 

-”Thank you, Nyankichi-kun” Touko adds and reaches a hand to pet him “thank you for protecting our kid”

Nyanko leans into the pet and purrs ever so slightly.

-”It’s the-” interrupted by a purr “-least I can do”  
____~____

-”Natsuumeeee!!!”

The sudden shout for Takashi interrupted the carefully picked out ghost stories he wished to tell; Where he had woken up with flower petals in his hair and under his pillow; when he had left for school and a small handwoven basket, full of freshly caught fish, along with natural herbs, laid neatly on the step in front of the door, sometimes even a whole bouquet of flowers he has never seen before; or when his friends that no one else sees show him a sight that, no one too, has seen before. All very carefully picked out stories, but all of them true to the word. The smile on his face proves it to be a fact. 

Takashi stood up carefully and a talking lucky cat follows close behind him.

The door slides open and he’s met with a frowning friend.

-”Nishimura?”

-”Oh! Thank goodness you’re here! We were looking all over for you! Do you know how worried we were?!” he practically shouts “Is Tanuma with you?”

Takashi taken aback by surprise does little other than nod, at the same time Kaname takes a peek out into the hallway where he stood in the kitchen doorway.

Atsushi comes jogging just then, almost out of breath

-”Good grief- Are they there?” he asks before coming to a stop in the front yard and Satoru nods.

-”They’re here alright” he answers and points inside.

Satoru gives them a sigh filled with disappointment but more so with relief. At least, it’s alright if they’re both safe and sound.

-”You guys suddenly disappeared on us, that’s really not funny, we were really worried”

-” _You_ were worried” Atsushi throws in

Takashi lets out his signature huff of a laugh that everyone knows comes just before he says “I’m sorry”

-”Oh well, if you’re both here it’s fine, just-” Satoru stops to think a little bit “let us know if you’re not feeling well, I really can’t trust two anemic idiots to tend to their own”

Takashi lets out an awfully awkward agreeing sound just as Touko peeks out as well.

-”Your friends?” she asks from a little bit further inside.

Takashi steps aside to let her have a better view outside and replies with a soft yeah.

-”See I told you!!!” Atsushi shouts at Satoru and gently hits his friend on the head with his hand “there was no reason for you to worry, Touko’s home!”

-”Aha you’re right” he replies, almost inaudible, stumbling from Atsushi’s friendly push he fixes his posture and repeats “You’re right” he takes a warm glance at Takashi who stood to the side of the genkan 

-“She's definitely someone who would face the end of the world for him”

-”Hm? Did I say something funny?”

-”Ah, no, sorry”

Satoru sighs out with a smile that he caught from his friend and a little Yukidama bumps off of his shoulder.

-”Weirdo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh this was very fun to write!! ended up being a lot longer than originally planned and I don't even remember my original plan orz
> 
> But nontheless, I hope you enjoyed my very first story based writing and that you will look forward to my next (natsuyuu) fic! (*´︶`*)╯as always, comments are more than welcome! Your opinions are always fun to reflect up on ^^
> 
> Also just in case if anyone wants some lore about the youkai I made :0 
> 
> Yukidama! Lit. Snowball haha, they're very small and weak, unable to bring harm even to a single little bug.  
> But what Nyanko meant by that they're "a bother" or so to speak- is that if they linger for too long inside a house or a warm place, just like snow, they will melt.  
> Be it a curse or not, they will make it impossible to heat up the house they melted in, rendering all radiators and ovens useless. The house; someone's home, will feel like midwinter all year round- pretty bothersome, right? (・`ω´・)


End file.
